Death of a Friend
by Total Batman Obsession
Summary: Read it and find out :) Also I own absolutely none of these character etc etc etc.


I'm running. As fast as I possibly can, running for what feels like forever and never quite getting there. I have to get there, if I don't he dies and...I don't want him to die. Any other person and their lungs would be burning and they would be gasping for breath, I'm in peak physical condition and can run for miles. It's a sunny day, not like in the movies how they use imagery such as pouring rain to portray death and sadness and sunshine to portray happiness. It feels... Off. The sun is his friend, it's supposed to keep him safe. Please hang on...you're one of the only people in the league I can stand...one of the few people on the planet I can talk to for more than five minutes without wanting to hurt.

The building is in ruins with Superman at the centre...much too still. I don't stop running until I kneel next to his blood soaked body, his cape in tatters around him, his body bruised and battered. I can't allow myself to panic, if I do it could mean the end of his life. I feel for a pulse at his neck, being so careful not to cause him anymore pain. There is none... There's nothing... I can't seem to swallow anymore. I open his mouth and make sure the airways are clear before I flick a switch on the suit and turn on the shock on my gloves and deliver a round of electricity into Superman's body. I then take a breath and give it to him, willing him to breathe again. I begin shocking him again and lending him my oxygen... I check his neck again... Nothing. I begin the process again, electricity and mouth to mouth. Three minutes in I choke... I can't choke, if I keep doing this I can save him... I wipe my eyes and try and keep going... The lump in my throat has gotten bigger and I can't seem to breathe anymore... My ear goes to his chest... Nothing. My head stays there and this time a sob escapes my throat. You weren't supposed to go alone... We have a League for a reason...

I stay here for what feels like forever, my head on his bloodied chest now mingled with my tears I couldn't hold back for a friend I never told. My team comes eventually but I couldn't tell you how long I'm here for. They try and get me off him, talking to me, pleading with me, trying to comfort myself and each other but I couldn't tell you what they say...

I gasp awake, heart pounding as if I've just worked out. I lay back against the pillows again and put my hands on my face...cheeks wet with what is obviously tears. Three am, of course it's three am. I slow my heart beat and meditate for a while. I try and get back to sleep but all I do is toss and turn. Eventually I huff and grab the phone... I know it's irrational but I have to know.

"Hello?" The person on the other end doesn't sound like he just woke up which means he just got back from monitor duty.

"Clark, how was monitor duty?"

"Seriously? You want to chat now? It's four am, I just got home. Wait your voice sounds off, Bruce are you okay?"

"Fine, just wanted to know if there was anything worth knowing." It's a relief to hear his voice.

"Nothing of note I'm afraid, just off to bed now, see you at the meeting tomorrow?"

"Yes, see you there." I make my voice friendly.

"Great, see you." I hang up and put the phone back, breathing a sigh of relief. I turn over and I'm able to sleep again.

The standards of my work have decreased significantly today at Wayne Enterprises, my confusion and ignorance of what they are talking about is no longer faked. Eventually I'm able to go home after irritating every board member at WE and any other day it would be satisfying. With my family I'm able to pay attention and keep my mind off it for a while but all too soon I have to leave again.

I put on my night suit and arrange for a Watch tower pick up. I present my slides and show them areas of spiked crime we need to watch out for and listen to the other team members speeches and finally everyone is filing out. I stay seated, literally looking into space when I feel a hand on my shoulder.

"Bruce are you okay? You've been acting odd." I take a deep breath and I'm about to tell him that everything's fine, I'm going to pretend I didn't have a dream about my best friend dying and the dream didn't disturb me but somehow my arms are around him and he gasps in shock.

"Um Bruce... Everything's going to be all right?" He says in confusion and hesitantly puts his arms around me and awkwardly pats my back.

"You are the biggest idiot I have ever met in my life! You just couldn't leave me alone could you? You had to become my friend, had to make it so we see each other almost every week! Damn it Kent don't you dare die on me!"

"Um okay? I er... I really don't know how to respond to this...Bruce are you crying?"

"Yes! Because you were an idiot and you went without back up again, like an idiot and you got yourself killed!" He pulls back and we look each other in the eye.

"Did you have a run in with scarecrow?" He asks with concern and I almost roll my eyes, he then squints at me and I glare at him. "There's nothing in your blood to suggest any of the toxins you have identified although you are a little dehydrated."

"That's because it wasn't scarecrow toxin you moron," I sigh "it was a dream, a nightmare and no matter what I did... I couldn't... I couldn't save you and after Jason..." I choke and he pulls me back into a hug.

"I'm right here B."

"My best friend is a stupid moron...please, I can't take another death...stop taking unnecessary risks."

"They aren't unnecessary when I protect my team mates from going up against powerful enemies that will hurt them...but I love you too." I can hear the grin in his words. I make my next words strong, I'm Batman right now not Bruce, I shouldn't have even of allowed this weakness but he's my best friend.

"Just be careful...please?" He rubs my back a few more times and we release each other. He grins at me and squeezes my shoulder gently.

"I promise I'll be careful. You okay?"

"I will be, come by the manor this weekend Alfred loves to cook for people who actually appreciate it and Dick, Babs and Tim will be there."

"Sounds great, I'll bring Kara." I smile at him and we walk toward the teleport together.

"Tell anyone this happened and I'll put kryptonite..." I swallow. "Kryptonite jokes aren't funny anymore, please don't tell anyone what happened here, I only talk to those I trust and they are getting fewer every year."

"No problem B, you know I would never tell anyone else what you told me in confidence."

 _I hope this made you cry because I cried when writing it._

 _Also special thanks to Zales who has been so encouraging and awesome :)_


End file.
